Benutzer Diskussion:Mariopower
Willkommen im Mariowiki! |- |'Viel Spaß im Wiki, dein Wiki Team' Datei:Wiki.png || Nützliche/Ineressante Seiten: Lesenswert |- |} könntest du bitte deine signatur nicht auf jede seite setzen, die du erstellt hast oder bearbeitet hast;) wäre sehr nett--Link1205 20:05, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) vorlage könntest du bitte die vorlage verwenden und wenn du einen artikel erstellst, dann bitte nicht nur mit einem satz.--Link1205 19:49, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) re:vorlage aus: wird: --Link1205 21:06, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ja meine icq nummer lautet 410759507 --Link1205 21:12, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) danke ich muss mal ein danke aussprechen, das du die vorlage benutzt hast :) Gruß Link1205 20:04, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) vorlage pass auf, ich habe die vorlage bißchen geändert beachte das bitte Gruß Link1205 19:36, 2. Mai 2008 (UTC) erstellen vielen dank das du dir die mühe machst und alle strecken aus smk erstellst, noch ein paar hinweiße die vorlage strecke muss immer nach ganz oben, das ist das erste bevor du schreibst, dann kannst du ruhig die englischen namen nehmen, aber mach auch eine weiterleitung vom deutschen namen mit #redirect Seitenname und zum schluss noch, es gibt die vorlage mit allen strecken du musst einfach ganz unten schreiben und dann ist sie eingebunden. GrußLink1205 08:29, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) vorlage: gegner was soll das denn, was heißt denn besiegt durch? und wieso hast du die anderen namen entfernt?-.- Link1205 18:47, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) icq geh mal online--Link1205 09:14, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Luigiwiki Danke, das du vorbei geschaut hast, aber auch dort gilt wie hier: keine eigenen Meinungen hinzudichten! Mta 12:36 23.7.08 ("Aber aus meiner Sicht sind die beiden Babys die besten Fahrer" - ist keine eigene Meinung?) Mta 09:43 24.7.2008 Ich habe recherchiert und habe noch jemanden gefunden, der den Artikel vor dir bearbeitet hat. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich beschuldigt habe, aber du hättest es auch gleich rausnehmen können. Mta 12:02 24.7.2008 Re: Glückwunsch Danke, aber wie meinst du das: "PS: Mein Lieblingsadmin...nicht" ? Mta (Diskussion) 12:44, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich möchte dich nur ungern vor den Kopf stoßen, aber ich habe die erste Aussage mit ^^ geschrieben, du weißt hoffentlich was das bedeutet, und mit der zweiten wollte ich eben Aussagen, dass ich Marta eben sehr nett finde, weil sie mir auch schon oft in anderen Wikis geholfen hat, ich denke du verstehst das, also es war auf jeden Fall keine Schleimerei dahinter, nur Spaß! --Ashka Harley 12:53, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::^^... trotzdem: Gute Beiträge, wie schon im Forum hingewiesen. Wie gut, dass ich mir solche Aussagen nicht so ernst nehme (wenn sie es vielleich auch gemeint war?). Viel Spaß weiterhin ;) Mta (Diskussion) 12:57, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Wie gesagt, ich möchte diese Angelegenheit jetzt auf sich beruhen lassen, aber bitte unterlasse in Zukunft solche Aussagen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! :::--Ashka Harley 13:01, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: Kann ich machen, aber kannst du dann schon den passenden Abschnitt einfügen, also nen leeren Paper Mario Abschnitt, weil du im Moment gewiss besser weißt, wo der hingehört.--Ashka Harley 15:49, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :OK, habs gesehen, danke!--Ashka Harley 17:43, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::So, ist fertig, kannst ja mal gegenlesen, ob alles richtig ist, grammatisch, wie auch inhaltlich, und ob auch die Links und so stimmen!--Ashka Harley 18:56, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) HIlfe benötigt Danke schön! Anmeldezwang Hi - schau doch bitte mal zur Information hier vorbei. --Avatar 10:31, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Willkommensnachricht Wie gefällt sie dir? Ich hab die neue Seite mit rein gebracht. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 13:48, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Geplantes Ja, danke für deine Hilfe. Ich bräuchte aber ehr kreative Hilfe in der nächsten Zeit, mit Planung, Ausformulieren und dann Umsetzen. Hättest du Ideen, wie man jetzt weiter machen könnte? Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 18:13, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hört sich gut an. Das machen wir so, mit den Spielen überlegen wir dann, wenn es so weit ist. Schreib das doch mal ins Forum. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 18:30, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wettbewerbsaufgabe Deine Aufgabe ist es, die Artikel des Spiels Super Mario Land und Super Mario Land 2 auf Fordermann zu bringen. Du hast 2 Wochen Zeit. Freue mich auf die Ergebnisse! Mit Grüßen, und viel Glück, Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:08, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Nun, wie du willst, ich hab auch kaum Zeit, daher hab ich bis jetzt nicht viel gemacht. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 16:08, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Lets have a look: Hier!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:43, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vertrauensstatus Nur mal so ne Frage, du bist ja nicht mehr im Vertrauensstatus oder!? Wenn nicht, dann mach doch bitte die Vorlage auf deiner Userpage weg!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 14:00, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Ich sehe, das du einiges bei Bildern falsch machst: #Jedes Bild braucht eine Beschreibung z.B. bei der Datei Krankfried.gif steht die Beschreibung Krankfried #Quelle: Bitte beziehe deine Bilder nicht aus dem englischem Mariowiki, da diese so gut wie alle Urheberrechtlich geschützt sind. Suche die Bilder doch unter dem englischem Namen in Google und nimm das erst beste. #Nutzungsrecht Gegenstand: Das besitzt meisetens Nintendo und nicht so eine Tabelle, oder was auch immer du da hingetan hast. die Vorlage kannst du in der Leiste du unter dem Kasten stehen, auswählen (ist aber nich das gleiche!). #Kategorien: Bitte kategorisiere deine Bilder! Das wärs von meiner Seite --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 16:49, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Re:Allgemein Hallo Mariopower, schön dass du dich mal wieder meldest :) Also mit den Artikel befasse ich mich nur selten, meistens werden die Seiten aber wirklich aus'm englischen Wiki übersetzt. Übersetzer sind mir dabei aber unbekannt, ich selbst nehme mir diese Artikel als Vorlage und Informationsquelle, wenn nichts am Text auszusetzen ist, übersetze ich ihn auch meistens. Gab es hier in meiner Auszeit nicht mal so eine Einigung aufs nicht übersetzen^^? Schreib Artikel wie du denkst, würden wir kontrollieren was alles übersetzt wurde, kommen wir wohl nie über die 2000 Marke. Man hört sich wieder--Link1205 15:45, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich weiß und mir gefiel er, hier hat es sich aber leider eingebürgert Artikel erstmal zu löschen und sie dann zu bearbeiten, auch Diskussion werden grundlos gelöscht (ist nicht mein Stil ;)). Ich stelle den Artikel Mario erstmal wieder her, denn wie gesagt ich hatte damals auf die Diskussion geschrieben ihn nicht einfach zu leeren.--Link1205 20:28, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Hallo ich hab grade von eurer Diskussion mitbekommen. Das mit den Artikeln liegt daran, dass die Regel aufgestellt wurde, dass Artikel mehr als aus ein paar Sätzen bestehen müssen, daher wurden mussten viele gelöscht werden. Auch wurden einige Artikel in einem großen Artikel zusammengefasst, wie z. B. die Kapitel aus Super Mario Sunshine. Weiterhin, schön dich hier mal wieder zu sehen, Kollege.--Waluigi & Yoshi 11:13, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Um eine Begründung kümmert man sich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr. Oft ist der Löschgrund klar, aber man sollte trotzdem einen Grund angeben. Ich selbst vergesse auch manchmal einen Grund anzugeben. Falls die Möhre immer noch nicht wiederhergestellt ist, werde ich das jetzt tun^^--Waluigi & Yoshi 12:04, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo, Kollege. Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass du vollkommen falsch kategorisierst. Seit damals hat sich einiges geändert, Gegner kommen nicht in die Kategorie Gegner, sondern in die Kategorie "Gegner aus ". Das gleiche gilt für Charaktere, Items, Gegenstände etc. auch kommt kein Artikel in eine Spielkategorie, da kommt nur das Spiel selbst hin.--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:51, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re:Löschungen Ja, die ältere Version lässt sich wiederherstellen. Ich werde dies tun, da du es wünschst.--Waluigi & Yoshi 21:02, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Link1205 hat diese Aufgabe schon übernommen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 21:03, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re:Yoshi's Island Als Yoshi-Insel wird der Ort aus Super Mario World bezeichnet, es besteht keinerlei zusammenhang mit der Heimat der Yoshis, daher muss es dafür zwei Artikel geben. Yoshis Eiland ist der deutsche Name von der Heimant der Yoshis, da wir ein deutsches Wiki sind verwenden wir natürlich Yoshis Eiland und nicht die alte Schreibweise Yoshi's Island.--Waluigi & Yoshi 10:26, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das dieser Name aus dem Advance Remake von Super Mario World stammt weis ich doch ich hab dem Artikel diesen Namen schließlich gegeben. Was du da von Wikipedia und dem englischen MarioWiki redest ist unsinnig, da Wikipedia zum einen stets die original Namen verwendet und sich nicht um die später hinzugefügten deutschen Namen kümmert. Außerdem sind wir wie gesagt ein deutsches Wiki daher bleibt es bei dem Namen Yoshi-Insel. Der Name Yoshis Eiland stammt aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit.--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:48, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich geb dir recht, im Bezug auf Namen wurde oft geschlampt. Aber dennoch ist Yoshi-Insel aus Super Mario World etwas völlig anderes als Yoshis Eiland, daher wären die Artikel auch bei gleichen Namen getrennt. Auf den jeweils anderen Artikel wird bei beiden vermerkt: Yoshi-Insel verlinkt auf Yoshis Eiland während Yoshis Eiland auf eine Begriffsklärung wo Yoshi-Insel zu finden ist verlinkt. Damit wäre das Thema wohl geklärt, Kollege ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:23, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Boah, du checkst es wohl nicht. Vollkommen egal ob der Name gleich ist, wenn der Inhalt verschieden ist, müssen zwei seperate Artikel erstellt werden. Yoshi-Insel ist etwas vollkommen anderes als Yoshis Eiland, daher benötigen sie jeweils einen Artikel. Wenn wir es so machen würden wie du sagst und alle Artikel die den gleichen Namen tragen zusammenfassen, würde alles im Chaos versinken. Es bleibt also so bei wie es jetzt ist: Ordentlich und angemessen! Außerdem brauchst du nicht Worte durch Fettschrift hervorheben, als ob ich zu blöd wäre deine Antworten zu lesen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:56, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab dich perfekt verstanden. Es sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Orte, sie haben keinerlei Verbindung zueinander. Yoshi-Insel liegt im Dinosaurierland während Yoshis Eiland fern von irgendwelchen anderen Ortschaften mitten im Meer liegt! Auch ist ihr bloßes Erscheinungsbild vollkommen verschieden. Du brauchst garnicht aufs englische MarioWiki verlinken, die machen unglaublich viele Fehler, ferner kenne ich den dortigen Artikel.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:11, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Man könnte teoretisch über eine Zusammenfassung des Artikels nachdenken, wobei jedoch die Levelbeschreibungen stören würden. Die würden den Artikel unnötig füllen, weswegen es wieder besser ist die Artikel getrennt zu halten. Ferner hat ja auch Yo'ster Isle, die SMRPG-Version von Yoshis Eiland, seinen eigenen Artikel, was aber schnell geändert werden kann.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:40, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Und Yoshi-Insel ist Yoshi-Insel und nicht Yoshis Eiland. Das dir das nicht klar werden will... Yo'ster Isle wird übrigens als Yoshis Eiland angesehen. Es bleibt so bei wie es jetzt ist, was ja auch garnicht zur Diskussion stand. Naja, damit wäre das nun hoffentlich endgültig geklährt.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:03, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Man jetzt kapier es doch endlich mal. Ob es mal den gleichen Name hatte/hat wie ein anderer Ort ist vollkommen egal. Dieser Ort ist vollkommen anders als Yoshis Eiland, daher müssen sie getrennt. Mit deiner Bemerkung hast du mich echt wütend gemacht. Der Klügere bist du niemals, du scheinst überhaupt nichts draufzuhaben. Für diese Bemerkung werd ich dich wohl für immer sperren.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:15, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin zum letzten Mal gnädig. Ich verlange eine Entschuldigung auf's Höchste, am besten in den nächsten zwei Stunden. Schreib sie auf deine Diskussionseite, du kannst sie während deiner Sperrung bearbeiten. Nachdem ich die Entschuldigung erhalten habe, werde ich über die Sperrung nochmal nachdenken.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:38, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das als persönlichen Angriff zu werten und jetzt noch ein Ultimatum stellen??? Man kann auch alles auf die Goldwaage legen. Mariopower 18:42, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Aus großer Macht erfolgt große Verantwortung. Ein Ultimatum habe ich dir nicht gestellt, ich habe gesagt "Am besten wäre es". Ich arbeite hier schon sehr lange und vor Allem oft und kümmere mich um alles im Wiki. Um Projekte, Regeln, Layout, besonders Artikel schreibe ich oft. Meine Artikel sind sehr gut. Dann kommt deine Aussage, anscheinend weist du meine Arbeit hier nicht zu schätzen. Glaubst du etwa ich wüsste nicht welche Verantwortung ich trage? Ich bin ein sehr engagierter Admin und tätige beste Arbeit, was ja wohl offensichtlich ist.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:05, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das deine Arbeit passabel ist, hat keiner mit einer Silbe angezweifelt. Also, komm bitte wieder runter. Mariopower 19:18, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) So jetzt hab ich Zeit und bin entspannt. Ich erzähl dir mal die Hintergrundgeschichte damit du alles besser verstehst: Der Tag war sehr stressig. Am morgen ein Diktat über Fremdwörter, dummerwiese war ich die Lerntage der Fremdwörter vor dem Diktat krank. in der 3. und 4. Stunde erfuhr ich das ich zu morgen eine Bewerbung abgeben muss, keine erfreuliche Nachricht. Später fällt Sport aus, ich geh also nach Hause und sag meinen Kumpels das sie mal nicht mitkommen sollen, weil ich mal entspannen will. Wer steht zehn Minuten später vor meiner Tür? Einer meiner Kumpels. Nach drei Freistunden war dann noch Chemie von 14:15 bis 15:45. Ich komm nach Hause wo ich die Bewerbung machen musste aber auch einen Termin zum Haareschneiden hatte. Es wurde immer stressiger. Ich hab kurz Pause und schon wieder besucht mich einer meiner Kumpels. Ich schick ihn weg und geh ins MarioWiki. Schon beginnt die Diskussion mit dir. Du musst wissen: Als ich immer wieder sagte Yoshi-Insel sei nicht Yoshis Eiland bezog ich mich nicht darauf, dass sie einen anderen Namen hatten. Es ging mir darum das Yoshi-Insel im Dinosaurierland liegt, während Yoshis Eiland mitten auf dem Meer, fern von anderen Orten liegt. Ansonsten hättest du recht gehabt. Dann kommt letzten Endes die Aussage "Der Klügere gibt nach", ich bin sehr stolz auf mein Allgemeinwissen, mein Wissen über die Mario Serie und meine sonst immer währende Ruhe, wodurch ich mich beleidigt gefühlt hatte. Aufgrund all dieser Ereignisse kam dann die Wut richtig zum Ausbruch, woraufhin ich mich wutentbrannt entschloss dich zu sperren. Ich hoffe du verstehst meine heutige Lage nun etwas besser.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:35, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann verstehen, dass du einen harten Tag hattest, solche gibt es manchmal^^. Die Yoshi-Insel liegt übrigens auch im Meer, sie ist nur über eine Brücke mit Donut Plains verbunden. Die Idee der Insel hat sich weiterentwickelt, Mario sah bei seinem ersten Auftritt auch nicht aus wie wir ihn heute kennen. Soviel erstmal dazu ;) "Der Klügere gibt nach" ist fast nur eine Floskel, keine Beleidigung und erst recht keine, wofür man jemanden aus dem MarioWiki kickt. Dadurch, dass du dich durch die Aussage gekränkt gefühlt hast, könnte ich dann schließen, du hieltest mich für dümmer als dich. Rege ich mich deswegen auf? Ich denke nicht. Aber du bist noch jung und in dem Alter hat man schonmal seine Nerven nicht im Griff. Also, schwamm drüber. Kameradschaftlicher Gruss, Mariopower 19:50, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das die Insel auf dem Meer liegt ist mir klar (Sonst wäre es keine Insel). Ich war von Anfang an bereit alles zu vergessen, sofern du was du sagtest zurück nimmst. So war das mit der Kränkung nicht gemeint. Mich regen solche Randbemerkungen oder auch indirekte Anspielungen auf. Man weiß garnicht wer hier klüger als jemand anders ist, ich hab mich nur im Bezug auf meine Arbeit im MarioWiki angegriffen gefühlt. Da ich sehr stolz auf meine Arbeit hier bin. Aber anscheinend war es nur eine leere Aussage von dir, richtig?--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:06, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich schätze deine Arbeit sehr, so wie ich sie von allen schätze. Das war sicherlich kein Grund sich angegriffen zu fühlen, weil es so nicht gemeint war. In aller Ehrlichkeit muss ich aber sagen, dass ich es ziemlich "unschön" von dir fand, mich zu sperren. Etwas mehr Augenmaß wäre angebracht gewesen. Mariopower 20:11, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das mit der Sperrung ist mir vollstens Bewusst, ich habe sowieso vor dich am Ende dieser Diskussion zu entsperren. Nun scheint alles geklährt zu sein, zwischen uns existiert nun wohl kein Streit mehr. Also, auf weitere gute Zusammenarbeit, Kollege ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:16, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Diskussionen Hi MarioPower. Wenn man hier ist, sehe ich viele Diskussionen, wie das Wiki am besten aussehen soll. Ich finde, du hast hier eine Menge großartige Artikel geschrieben. Ich glaube, dass du mit am längsten hier bist. Im Gegensatz zu anderen wirklich guten Autoren, die aufgegeben haben. Und obwohl ich selbst nur selten hier schreibe - mach schön so weiter! Mach nicht wieder so eine lange Pause oder noch schlimmer - hör ganz auf. Ärgere dich nicht über alles, denn das frustriert nur und dann will man hier gar nicht mehr schreiben. Sorry, wenn ich das vielleicht falsch verstanden habe, aber mein Eindruck war, dass es dir keinen Spaß mehr macht. Ich will nur nicht, dass das Mariowiki noch mehr gute Autoren verliert. Viele Grüße Stefan86 22:20, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, du hast recht. Der Artikel sieht noch sehr dürftig aus. Ich habe noch die alte Gebrauchsanleitung und könnte dazu demnächst noch etwas schreiben. Außerdem habe ich noch Bilddateien, die ich dazu hochladen kann. Bin aber noch nicht dazu gekommen... Kennst das ja. Oft fehlt leider die Zeit. Aber ich setze mich demnächst dran. Versprochen! Auch von dir hoffe ich noch auf ein paar schöne Artikel! (Bei manchen hier raufe ich mir die Haare, wenn ich ihr Deutsch sehe...) ;-) Und die Liste ist noch ausbaufähig, aber die Klassiker mussten einfach rein... Viele Grüße Stefan86 22:57, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re:Level Du scheinst es nicht zu wissen, Artikel über einzelne Level werden nicht geduldet. Beschreibungen zu Leveln müssen beim Artikel zu der jeweiligen Welt stehen. Die ersten beiden Level müssen dementsprechend beim noch nicht existierenden Artikel zu Birabuto stehen. Ferner wollte ich dich fragen wie du alt du bist, da du zu mir sagtest "Du bist noch jung".--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:41, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Hallo, ich habe das meiste aus dem englischen Mario Wiki übersetzt, hab' aber das dann alles selbst geschrieben. Die Bilder sind auch aus dem englischen Mario Wiki, außer die in der Galerie, die habe ich nähmlich selber (per Youtube) geschossen. Das was ich alleine ohne hilfe anderer Wikis gemacht habe sind folgenden Punkte: den Intro-Song, den Endsong, die DVDs und wie schon gesagt die Galerie (damit meine ich die Überschriften der Seite). Grüße Galaxy 2 18:39, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) (Vinc) Toad (Spezies) Hallo Waluigi & Yoshi hat gesagt, du kümmerst dich um den Artikel Toad (Spezies). Wirst du das auch machen? Wenn nicht, teile mir das bitte mit, daq ich den Artikel erstellen möchte. Grüße Galaxy 2 08:36, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Artikel des Monats Hi, ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern für den Artikel des Monats abzustimmen, jede Stimme ist schließlich wichtig ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:40, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich versteh nicht was du meinst es ist eine Wahl zum Artikel des Monats. Außerdem, willst du etwa behaupten die Artikel wurden kopiert?--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:46, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte dich nie dazu zwingen abzustimmen, darauf hinweisen wollte ich dich, auf was für Gedanken du gleich wieder kommst. Was die Artikel angeht: Ich habe lang und hart an ihnen gearbeitet, eine beinahe perfekte Formulierung gefunden, die Statistiken auf unserern Stand gebracht, die allgemeine Anordnung des Textes, ich schreibe auch einen großteil selbst und füge andere Informationen hinzu. Außerdem musste ich entscheiden was rein kommt und an welche Stelle und wie ich es unterbringe, daher stimmen deine "90% kopiert" in keinem Fall und es ist schon fast eine Beleidigung. Der Spruch "Mit fremden Federn schmücken" ist mal wieder unter aller Kanone, als ob ich dies nur durch das englische Wiki erreichen konnte und eigentlich keine gute Arbeit geleistet hätte, ich hoffe mal du siehst das nicht so. Ich muss jedoch zugeben, von all meinen Artikeln ist Knochentrocken der mit den meisten aus dem englischen Wiki übernommenen Informationen, besonders was den Anfang des Artikels angeht, aber nicht mehr als 30%. Von Mutant-Tyranha kannst du Derartiges nicht behaupten, einige der bloßen Informationen sind übernommen worden, aber der Text wie diese Informationen zum Ausdruck gebracht werden, mit Anordnung, Formulierung etc. ist Original. Verstehen wir uns, Kollege?--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:17, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich geb zu, der Einleitungstext ist echt 1:1 übernommen, aber ansonsten ist hauptsächlich alles selbst geschrieben. Du hast anscheinend nichts gegen die Artikel, da sie ja auch wirklich gut sind. Daher kann das Thema abgeschlossen werden, sind wir da einer Meinung?--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:41, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar. Dann machs gut, Kollege--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:47, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hab mal für dich Enthaltungen hinzugefügt, falls du noch dein Willi unter setzen möchtest ;)--Link1205 20:03, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Beiträge Hi Mario Power, dein Beitrag zu DKC war auf jeden Fall sehr wichtig für diesen Klassiker, das hat er verdient. Also danke. :-) Stefan86 16:07, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi MP, freut mich, dassder Artikel jemandem gefällt. :-) Bin aber noch nicht dazu gekommen, meine anderen Lieblingsspiele zu verbessern... Ich habe es mir aber vorgenommen. Gut, dass du den Artikel erwähnst, den muss ich noch etwas verbessern. Demnächst. Es gibt hier eindeitig zu viele Baustellen. Weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll! Also bis bald! Stefan86 20:04, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Schön, dass du Warioland in Angriff genommen hast! Sieht gleich viel besser aus! :-) Beim Hochladen von Bildern solltest du aber beachten, ob es nicht schon irgendwo das Bild bereits gibt. Das ist zwar aufwendig, erspart aber Nachbearbeiten. Die Kategorie hat auch noch gefehlt bei deinen Bildern. Die kannst du aber nur hinzufügen, wenn du das Bild bearbeitest. Im Namen sollte außerdem so etwas stehen: WL_Artwork_Wandernder Goom. + Endung natürlich. Oder Screenshot u. ä. Etwas kompliziert hier, aber mit System. ;-) Also vielen Dank noch mal für deinen Fleiß! Stefan86 13:38, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe einige Sprites von Wario Land 1 erstellt beziehungsweise gefunden, u. a. von Gegnern, den Welten und Gegenständen. Hast du schon welche oder soll ich sie hochladen? Stefan86 17:55, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, wenn ich hier gerade nerve. Warioland liegt mir eben auch am Herzen. ;-) Ich habe die Verwandlungen gemacht, den Rest überlasse ich dir. Wenn du möchtest, lade ich die Bilder hoch. Deine Texte sind kurz und knackig, und die Tabellenform fand ich so gut, dass ich sie übernommen habe. In Ordnung? Stefan86 21:06, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich habe noch ein paar Sprites etc., auch für SML2. Machst du noch weiter an dem Artikel Wario Land? Absprechen ist immer gut. :-) Stefan86 10:15, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also bei beiden habe ich Gegner-Sprites, oder. Gegenstände / Items gefunden, bzw. bei WL selbst mit erstellt, mit freundl. Unterstützung des engl. Mariowikis. ;-) Bei beiden habe ich noch Artworks. Stefan86 10:53, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab da schon Ideen, wie wir das machen. :-) Das mit dem Hochladen kann erst mal dauern. Ich fang gleich mal an! Stefan86 11:11, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Geht klar! Ich beginne mit Warioland, danach SML2. Gutes Gelingen! Stefan86 11:16, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So, das sind alle Gegner und Bosse, die in einer guten Qualität waren. Ich habe noch Sprites von den Pötten und der eonfachen Münze, aber das soll erst mal reichen. :-) Ich muss jetzt erst mal Schluss machen. Die Sprites stehen dir zur Verfügung! Stefan86 12:02, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde noch eine Unterteilung in Items und Objekte machen. Items sind z. B. Münzen, Herzen, Schlüssel. Objekte aber Türen, Speichertotenkopf (kein Bild). Ich werde noch etwas dazu ergänzen, aber wenn es nicht gut geschrieben ist, darfst du es gern ändern. ;-) Stefan86 18:57, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi Mariopower, also ich habe noch Sprites von den Pötten, aber ansonsten fehlen noch gute Screenshots, aus denen man Sprites machen kann. Ich kann nur die Screenshots nehmen, die ich im Netz finde. Als nächstes würde ich die Pötte hochladen. Möchtest du die Artikel zu den restlichen Gegnern schreiben oder ich? :-) Stefan86 17:18, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mir eigentlich auch egal. N-roms also. Ich informiere mich mal darüber. Jedenfals habe ich doch noch ein Sprite vom Speichertotenkopf erstellt. Den lade ich jetzt hoch. Die Bonuslevel wollte ich auch schon machen. Gut, dann mach du die Bonuslevel, und ich schnappe mir die Gegner, okay? Aber auch zu denen fehlen noch Sprites. Stefan86 17:40, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wir sind ein gutes Team, wenn sogar Google den Artikel anerkennt. ;-) Ja, ich bin gerade dabei mit den Gegnern. Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn der Artikel perfekt wird. Das hat er verdient! Viel Erfolg mit deinem Beitrag! Stefan86 18:47, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wie ich sehe, hast du dich sehr angestrengt und den Warioland-Artikel so weit fertiggestellt. Toll! :-) Was meinst du, fehlt noch etwas Wichtiges? Wenn nicht, können wir uns ja anderem widmen, z. B. SML2. Stefan86 17:15, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wo hast du eigentlich die Schlossversionen her? Wenn du Warioland auf dem PC spielst, kannst du ja noch schöne Screenshots machen. Dank dir habe ich es jetzt auch hier drauf. Aber mit der Steuerung komm ich noch nicht klar. Wenige Sprites hätte ich noch. Zu den wichtigsten Dingen des Spiels können wir ja noch kleine Artikel schreiben. Bevor wir wieder raus kommen! ;-) Welche Spiele liegen dir denn noch am Herzen, wo kennst du dich aus? Stefan86 18:33, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also bei ML2 kann und will ich dir auf jeden Fall helfen. Da habe ich wie gesagt schon Sprites aus dem Mariowiki (engl.). The Shake Dimension besitze ich leider nicht, aber der Artikel wird sicher gut besucht sein, da er recht neu ist. Also nur zu! ;-) Auch zu DKC2 kann ich dir helfen, ich habe die GBA-Version. Viele Grüße Stefan86 18:48, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gut, dann werde ich dort demnächst mal ein paar Bilder hochladen. Bis dahin können wir ja noch den WL-Artikel perfektionieren, bzw. dazugehörige Artikel schreiben. :-) Viele Grüße Stefan86 19:39, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So, ich habe mal deine Screenshots in die richtigen Kategorien gelegt. Nichts für ungut! ;-) Es war eine ziemliche Arbeit, aber jetzt sieht Wario Land doch ganz gut aus, oder? Stefan86 15:08, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was tut dir leid? Kann doch passieren. Nur nicht zu oft. ;-) Klar, sobald ich kann, geht's los mit SML2! :-) Stefan86 20:11, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also, ich habe nun einige Artworks hochgeladen. Als nächstes sind Screenshots dran. Danach sehen wir mal, wie wir sie am besten unterbringen, oder? :-) Eine Frage noch: Wollen wir die Zonen im Englischen lassen? Dann würden sie Zone heißen, im Deutschen kommt noch "-" dazu, also -Zone. Es gibt die Seite Pumpkin Zone und die Seite Turtle-Zone... Stefan86 16:13, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du die eine Zone dann verschieben? Schreibst du wieder an den Texten? Du kannst das sehr gut! :-) Stefan86 18:19, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, probier es ruhig mal. Ist doch deine Idee gewesen, mit den Tabellen! :-) Stefan86 18:35, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ist ja nicht so schlimm, wenn wir die guten Ideen von ihnen übernehmen. Wenn es passt. :-) Aber dann sagen wieder alle, wir würden nur kopieren. Das muss man je nach Artikel abpassen. So wie du es gemacht hast. Stefan86 18:49, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Laut Anleitung hast du Recht. Sorry! Die Artworks zu Grubby, Nok Bombette, Zauder-Kröte und Müder Zed habe ich nicht im Internet gefunden. Danke, dass du den Fehler gefunden hast. Vielleicht findet das engl- Wiki ja noch ein paar Bilder. Sprites habe ich noch ein paar, die ich in den nächsten Tagen hochladen will. :-) Sorry, dass du warten musstest. Ja, gefällt mir schon ganz gut. Ich würde höchstens das Beispiel Stier-Wario rausnehmen. Ist das nicht eher eine Eigenschaft der Pötte dieser Insel? Als Beispiel kannst du ja die Rippentriller bzw. Rempelattacke benutzen. Was sagst du? Darf ich es etwas umformulieren? ;-) Stefan86 20:19, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich wusste, dass ich mich blöd ausgedrückt hatte. ;-) Egal, war nur diese Kleinigkeit. Und Wario war meiner Meinung nach in SML2 auch gierig, aber eher machtgierig, während er ab Wario Land ausschließlich Gier nach Geld und später nach Essen zeigte. Wie gesagt, ist nur meine Meinung. Ansonsten ist der Artikel doch schon klasse, oder? Auch wenn noch Gegner und Gegenstände fehlen, aber so reicht es erstmal. :-) Lob Hi, Kollege. Auch wenn es in letzter Zeit ein bisschen beschwerlich war, wollte ich dich im höchsten Maße für deine äußerst gute und wichtige Arbeit bei Donkey Kong Country loben. Die Tabellen waren eine gute Idee und sehen wirklich Spitze aus. Der Artikel ist in der Lage die Lesenswert-Auszeichnung zu erhalten ;). Schön, dass du und Stefan schon den nächsten Artikel in Angriff genommen habt. Also, danke für deine Arbeit hier, mach weiter so. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Re:Genre Hi, Kollege. Ich dachte, da Jump 'n' Run Englisch ist, wäre es eine Englische Bezeichnung die im Deutschen nicht verwendet werden kann. Gut, dass du mir erzählt hast, wie es wirklich ist, vielen Dank. Machs gut, bis später.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:50, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC)